1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to identification devices worn or carried on one's person, and more particularly to such a device which displays personal and/or medical information pertaining to the person wearing or carrying the device in response to movement of a switch. The term "wearer" will hereafter imply an individual who either wears or carries the present device on his or her person.
2. Description Of The Known Art
A user programmable message watch is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,996, issued Dec. 1, 1981. The watch includes a light emitting diode (LED) display and is capable of displaying a pre-programmed message of up to 5 words one word at a time upon depression of a push button, according to the patent. It is also known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,805,427 (Apr. 23, 1974) and 3,864,856 (Feb. 11, 1975) to provide medical emergency data on a card held in a compartment of a watch strap or bracelet.
It will be appreciated that the mentioned devices are not suitable for storing and displaying extensive personal and/or medical information data.
Also known is a so-called Med-Alert bracelet which has information engraved into the bracelet. Such information can be a combination of personal and medical data. The Med-Alert bracelet, as well as the watch straps or bracelets which hold emergency data cards, have the disadvantage that any change in the data necessitates a whole new bracelet or card.